Chatroom Talk
by Billie1
Summary: Kim seeks help in an internet chat room.


**Title:** Chatroom talk **Author:** Billie Reid**Disclaimer:** All character belongs to CC and 1013 productions. **Summary:** Kim seeks help in an internet chat room. **Rating:** PG

Kim couldn't believe this was happening to her. Just because she ended up sleeping with her boss once, and that's it! She has to deal with the consequences. She started at the home pregnancy test that was on the counter. What was she supposed to do? As she sat there she remembered a few Agents and other Assistants at work talk about a chat room called, StressRelivers.

She walked over to her computer and turned it on. As it booted up she went and got a drink. She created a user name when she got there. KC, seemed like a good one. As she went to the chat others where already there and she could tell she was in the middle of something.

KC just joined the room

Truthseeker: I don't know where she gets off doing that to me.

TheADman: Maybe she just had an off day. Try doing something nice.

Labtech: He's right truth. Think about getting your partner flowers, candy or even a nice meal.

Truthseeker: I don't know, maybe.

TheADman: Welcome KC

Follower: Lab, do you really think that'd work? I yet to see it work in all the years I've been working.

Labtech: Anything is possible Follower.

KC: Thanks.

Senshi: I don't see why this matters? Life is life, if they had a bad day, nothing it gonna help!

Kim sat there and read the conversation and knew she couldn't bother them with this. She left the room. But before she could turn the chat off, a box popped up from theADman. She thought about it a moment before she clicked on it.

TheADman: Why'd you leave KC?

KC: Everyone else had their own problems, didn't see the sense bothering them with mine.

TheADman: Nonsense, They where getting off track anyways. We try and help each other out. So, what can I help you with tonight?

Kim sat, staring at the screen. She took a deep breath and then started typing. KC: I don't know where to begin.

TheADman: One thing at a time. Seems like there's more than one problem by that statement.

KC: Well… I'm pregnant.

TheADman: Congratulations

KC: thanks… I think.

TheADman: I take it your not happy about this?

KC: I don't know how I should act. I mean, I should be happy. But.. I'm gonna lose my job.

TheADman: You can't lose your job just because you're pregnant. Plenty of women work when they are pregnant.

KC: True

TheADman: but?

KC: I'm in love with my boss

TheADman: Plot thickens. Is your boss responsible for your pregnancy?

KC: Yeah

TheADman: Did he force you? If so he could lose his job.

KC: NO! Nothing like that at all I promise.

TheADman: Good.

Kim smiled, there may be hope after all but would this Adman really know what would be right? She didn't reply for a few minutes.

TheADman: KC, you still there?

KC: Yeah I'm here sorry.

TheADman: its ok thought you left me here.

KC: Mother Nature called.

TheADman: ok, so, now that your fresh. *grin* any idea what you're going to do?

KC: No, I mean… I'm in love with my boss... I just don't know how he feels.

TheADman: Well, you both made love, I'm sure he feels something for you and it wasn't just sex.

KC: maybe, but it was late and it just happened. Neither of us stopped or talked, but it was amazing. He was gentle but loving and good; I think I fell in love with him more.

TheADman: Just happened?

KC: We where working late, I was helping with papers and we ran into each other, our eyes locked, and I saw him moving closer. I thought he dropped something or I had something on my face, but when his lips touched mine… I saw fireworks!

TheADman: Fireworks huh? That good, really?

KC: YES!

TheADman: What did he do after words?

KC: That's personal isn't it?

TheADman: Yes, but I can't help if I don't know what the situation is.

KC: He smiled at me and kissed me. Then got dressed and went back to work. Nothing was said.

Kim sat there for a good five minutes without a reply. She didn't know if he left or got busy with someone else. When she didn't get a reply she logged off and went to bed. She still couldn't believe that she didn't get much help online when everyone was ranting and raving about how helpful they where.

The next morning she got up and ready for work. She didn't know how she'd be able to face him today. Grabbing her purse and keys she opened her door to leave. She almost tripped over the flowers that where in front of her door. She glanced down the street and didn't see anyone. She picked up the flowers and walked back into her place. She inhaled them and smiled. They where beautiful. She looked for a card but didn't find one. She put them in water and left for work.

When she arrived at work, there was a box of chocolates with one single flower, which matched the flowers she got at home, along with a card this time. She picked it up and smiled as she read the card.

Kim, Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Thanks for never leaving my side. Hope we will always be , WalterPS: TheADmanWhen she read the bottom part, her mouth dropped. 'oh shit!' She thought. She glanced towards the door and saw it was open some. She walked over and pushed it opened. "You?" She asked.

Walter nodded at her. "Yeah." He said as he walked over towards her and pulled her in and shut the door. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you last night. It wouldn't have been right." He told her as he never let go of her hand.

"How?" She asked.

"When you went into detail about what happened. I remembered it like it was just yesterday. And then your name. KC? Kim Cook." He smiled. "I'm sorry I never said anything about it afterwards. I didn't know how you felt." He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face.

Kim leaned into his hand. "I didn't know how your felt." She had tears in her eyes now. Walter pulled her into a hug. "Shhh… none of that baby." He rubbed her back. "I love you and I love our baby."

Kim wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

Walter smiled. It felt good to have that being said to him. "And you won't lose your job. EVER!" He kissed her.

Kim returned the kiss and knew this was the start of a great beginning.


End file.
